


Как мне исправить это?

by a_lassombra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, post 2x12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Как исправить то, что он позволил причинить своему магу боль?





	Как мне исправить это?

— Магнус, скажи, как мне исправить это? 

Алек действительно не знал, как ему что-то исправить, и возможно ли это вообще. Как можно исправить то, что ты своими руками привязывал любимого человека к креслу для пыток и просто вышел из камеры, даже не оглянувшись? То, что ты до последнего не прислушивался к голосу сердца, которое еще с того звонка и странного разговора с «Магнусом», кричало, что что-то не так, а слушал только разум? Разум, который видел перед собой Валентина, наконец оказавшегося в камере. Разум, который желал собственными руками переломить шею человека, угрожавшего твоему брату и всему нижнему миру. 

От взгляда на Магнуса становилось противно от самого себя. Видеть этого всегда жизнерадостного и сияющего человека таким потерянным и сломленным и знать, что он мог это предотвратить, было очень тяжело. Все тот же разум напоминал, что Алек выполнял свой долг Сумеречного Охотника, что нужно было перестраховаться, нужно было быть уверенным и никак иначе, он все сделал правильно, ведь так? Что если бы он поверил, а это оказались проделки Моргенштерна? Но глупое сердце не внимало этим доводам, оно обливалось кровью и хотело, чтобы его вынули из этого солдатского тела, подальше от жестокого разума, и положили к ногам Магнуса. 

— Как мне исправить это? 

Как исправить то, что он позволил причинить своему магу боль? То, что воскресил в его памяти все самые болезненные воспоминания, которые тот много веков прятал под слоями других воспоминаний? Как исправить то, что по его вине был сломлен человек, которого Алеку хотелось любить оберегать ото всех невзгод? 

Ответ был до боли простым — никак. Такое не исправишь ни объятиями, ни словами, ни действиями. В силах Алека только создать новые воспоминания, которые вытеснят отголоски прошлого, окружить Магнуса заботой, чтобы пережитый столетия назад ужас отошел на второй план, снова завоевать то безоговорочное доверие Магнуса, которое он видел в глазах «Валентина». 

Алек не знал, как он сможет это сделать. В тот момент он мог думать только о том, что же натворил. Но он мысленно поклялся перед самим Разиэлем сделать все возможное, чтобы в эти глаза, что так старательно отводили от него взгляд, вернулась радость к жизни.


End file.
